


Telling the Parents

by AnimeLover200013



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Engagement, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Victor has a terrible father, Yuuri has amazing parents, but his mother is amazing, telling the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover200013/pseuds/AnimeLover200013
Summary: Yuuri decides to tell his parents about his engagement to Victor, and wonders if they should tell Victor's parents, too? Victor doesn't think this is a great idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Yuri!!! On Ice or any of its characters. Translations are at the end notes.

It had been snowing outside for hours now, little puffs of white drifting languidly to the ground while Yuuri watched from inside his significantly warmer hotel room. He had a mug of steaming hot chocolate wrapped in his hand and a blanket around his shoulders, perched on the beds he and Victor had pushed together with dark eyes glued on the window. 

“You’d think you’ve never seen snow before,” Victor’s teasing voice called from behind. Yuuri turned to look over his shoulder, watching as his coach….no, fiance, rubbed a towel over his damp hair. Yuuri couldn’t help the flush that graced his cheeks at the thought. Fiance. He was actually, really, going to get married to the famous Victor Nikiforov. 

“Just because I’ve seen it before, doesn’t make it any less pretty to look at,” Yuuri finally responded, turning away from the other man to continue watching the snow. The bed dipped and warm arms were wrapped around Yuuri’s, two long, pale legs coming to stretch out beside the Asian skater’s own. 

“I know the feeling,” Victor purred in his ear, before pressing a gentle kiss to Yuuri’s temple. From this angle, Yuuri could easily see Victor’s own glittering ring and couldn’t stop himself from winding their fingers together, admiring the sight of the pair. 

“Victor, I’ve been thinking,” Yuuri began as Victor rested his head against the other’s shoulder, “I want to call my parents and, you know, tell them? I’d feel really bad if they found out first from the media.” Yuuri snagged his lower lip between his lips, a habit Victor admonished him for all the time, but Yuuri never seemed to be able to stop. True to character, Victor gently pulled Yuuri’s lip free from his teeth with a slender finger, saying, “I think that’s a good idea. How do you think they’ll react?”

“I don’t really know,” Yuuri admitted, “but not because it’s you, necessarily. Just because it’s so sudden, I suppose.”

“I suppose that’s true. However, I don’t think they’ll be upset. Your parents don’t seem like the kind to get distressed over things like this,” Victor replied. Yuuri looked to the phone sitting on the room’s dresser and made his decision. Victor unwrapped himself from Yuuri only long enough for the younger skater to reach for his phone, before winding himself back around his fiance, burying his face in dark hair and intertwining their hands. 

Yuuri took a deep, shaking breath, before pressing the speed dial button for Yu-Topia. The phone rang for a second or two, before being interrupted mid-ring. 

“Mom?” Yuuri questioned, his tongue easily making the switch from English to his native language. 

“Ah, Yuuri, how are you?” Yuuri couldn’t help but smile as his mother’s gentle voice carried through the receiver. He could hear noise in the background, the sound of dishes clinking and gentle conversation.

“You aren’t too busy are you?”

“No, no, there’s only a few people left, but they’ll be leaving soon,” his mom reassured. 

“Mom,” Yuuri began, nervousness squeezing his chest. He could feel Victor press a   
gentle kiss to the back of his neck and forced himself to breathe. He could do this. “I have something really important to tell you. Would it be possible for you to get Dad, too?”

“Of course. Give me a second,” she responded easily, the phone making a soft noise as she set it down. 

“She’s going to get my Dad,” Yuuri informed Victor, voice shaking slightly. 

“It’ll be fine, моя любовь,” Victor told him, squeezing their hands together. Yuuri fixed his eyes on their rings, leaning back into the warmth behind him and forcing himself to relax. 

“He’s here and you’re on speaker,” his mother’s voice returned, sounding slightly farther away. 

“Hello, Yuuri,” his dad greeted, smile evident in his voice. 

“Hi, Dad,” Yuuri responded, squeezing Victor’s hand just a bit tighter, “I have something to tell you both,” there was a pause, and then, “Victor and I are engaged.” 

Silence. 

Yuuri’s heart felt like it stopped as dread began to fill him. Were they disappointed? Did they think this was a mistake? What if--

“We’re so happy for you,” his mom’s voice was watery and he could hear a sniff. There was the sound of feet against wood on the other side, and suddenly Yuuri could hear his father’s voice, distant but clear, “My son’s getting married!” There were cheers and Yuuri couldn’t help the relieved, shaky laugh that poured out of chest. 

“Really? You don’t think it’s too soon or anything?” Yuuri’s voice was rushed and Victor made an inquisitive sound.

“They’re happy. Really happy,” Yuuri quickly told him, joyous tears filling his eyes. He turned just enough to see Victor’s equally relieved smile and pressed a quick, victorious kiss to his fiance’s lips. 

“Oh, Yuuri, anyone could see that the love you two have is as real as it can be. I’m honestly surprised that this didn’t happen sooner,” his mom admitted, sniffing again, “when’s the wedding.”

“Oh,” Yuuri’s face flushed, “we haven’t really talked about the details, yet. But it’s going to be after the Grand Prix.”

“Good. I’d be extremely cross if you got married without me there. Does Mari know yet?”

“Yes, she found out a few hours ago. I’m surprised that between her and Phichit the entire world hasn’t found out yet,” Yuuri laughed. Yuuri chattered with his parents for a few more minutes, the time seeming to pass by so extremely fast as all of the nervous adrenaline rushed out of him. When he finally hung up, he couldn’t help but lean into the man behind him, letting out an excited giggle. 

“We’re getting married,” Yuuri whispered into the silence, unable to wrap his mind around the idea and the fact that his parents were absolutely _ecstatic._

“Since when?” Victor cried in sarcastic surprise, “Why didn’t you tell me?” Yuuri gently elbowed him, laughing when Victor kissed at his neck. The two sat there, wrapped up in their cocoon of warmth and joy, watching the snow fall to the Earth. 

Of course, it couldn’t last.

“Should we tell your parents?” Yuuri whispered into the silence. The effect was immediate. Victor stiffened and pulled away just slightly, but enough to notice. “Oh, sorry! I didn’t really think about it. Of course we don’t have to if you don’t want to--” Yuuri stopped himself mid-apology. Victor was completely silent, and when Yuuri turned, his eyes were distant. “Victor,” he called softly, reaching up and pressing a warm palm to his pale cheek. 

“I don’t think that’s the best idea,” Victor finally replied, voice strained.

“I’m sorry, Victor. I didn’t really think about what I was saying--”

“No, no, you didn’t know. You still don’t,” Victor quickly soothed, though his shoulders were still a little too stiff. Yuuri turned back around, looking back to the dark window and falling back into silence. Yuuri could practically hear Victor thinking, the man absently toying with Yuuri’s ring.

“When I was ten,” Victor began, his voice tight and arms stiff, “I had my first major skating competition. I was so excited that I ran home, even though it was a mile away and in the middle of winter. My mother was furious,” Yuuri could hear Victor’s fond smile and found himself grinning with the man. “‘Vitya,’ she yelled, ‘what did I tell you about coming home alone? You’re supposed to wait for me or your father to come and get you.’ I told her about how there was a local competition the next week and that my coach thought I was ready. She was arguably more excited than I was.”

“She sounds like an amazing woman,” Yuuri told him.

“She was. She had the same hair color as me, but the brightest green eyes you’ve ever seen. She was a force of nature, too. Once she made up her mind to do something, there was no changing her mind.”

“That sounds like another person I know,” Yuuri teased and Victor chuckled with him, but there was something still off about the sound. Then, Yuuri got his answer as to why.

“My father, on the other hand, was less than enthusiastic. In his eyes, figure skating was unbecoming, unmanly. He said he was scared the other children would make fun of me in school, but he was really afraid for himself. How would he face telling his drinking buddies that his son was figure skating while theirs were playing football and ice hockey? Suffice it to say, he refused to come to the competition. My mother, however, would not be stopped. ‘I’m going to support our son and the talent he has. You should learn to be proud of the gift he has and the dedication he has for his sport.’”

“What happened?” Yuuri dreaded the answer, but he could already feel it hanging between them. 

“I had went ahead of her, wanting to get in some last minute practice before the competition. She-” Victor’s voice choked off and he cleared his throat, voice soft and fragile, “she was in a car accident on the way to the rink. I didn’t find out until after I performed, when a police officer pulled me aside and told me about it. Then, he handed me his cell phone. My father was on the other end.” Victor stopped and Yuuri could feel his gentle shaking as he tried to hide his sobs. Without a thought, Yuuri turned in his arms and wrapped his own around Victor’s shoulders, pulling the man’s face into his neck. 

“You don’t have to finish if you don’t want to,” Yuuri whispered to him, wrapping his blanket around them and rubbing gentle circles into his lover’s back. His heart broke seeing Victor like this, but he knew it was bound to happen at some point in their relationship. Victor Nikiforov was just a man, after all. 

“No, you deserve to know. I _want_ you to know,” Victor choked back. He took another moment, recollecting himself before sniffing and pulling back. Yuuri wound their fingers together and Victor fixed his gaze on the twin bands of gold around their fingers, just as Yuuri had. “My mother died and he told me it was my fault.” 

Yuuri choked, body freezing up.

“He _what_?” A twisted smile formed on Victor’s lips.

“He said that if I hadn’t decided to entertain myself with figure skating, this wouldn’t have   
happened. If I hadn’t had a competition that night, she wouldn’t be in that car, at that intersection. He told me to never contact him again, that I wasn’t his son because no son of his would kill his mother,” silent tears were streaming down Victor’s cheeks, and he had begun twisting their rings again. Yuuri used his other hand to gently tilt his fiance's cheek upwards, fixing him with the most stern and serious look he could muster. 

“He was wrong. Your mother just wanted to support you, like you're father should have, too. You weren’t behind the wheel, so it will _never_ be your fault. None of it.”

“I know that now,” Victor whispered, squeezing Yuuri’s hand and offering his lover a weak smile. 

“Where did you go?” Yuuri asked, running his fingers through soft, silver strands. 

“I stayed with my coach. Can you guess who that was?” there was slight amusement in his tone and Yuuri didn’t hesitate before saying, “Yakov.” 

“Yup. He’s the only reason I really continued skating. Without him, I would have never set foot on the ice again. It took me a while, even with him around,” Victor admitted. 

“I’m glad you did,” Yuuri murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to Victor’s forehead. 

“So am I,” Victor responded, leaning into Yuuri. A moment of silence passed between them, before Victor said, “she would have been proud of you.” Yuuri couldn’t stop the tears that spilled down his cheeks as he responded, “not as proud as she would be of you.”

With gentle pressure, Yuuri guided them down onto the twin bed, both ignoring the second bed. Quickly, the younger skater turned off the lights and lifted the sheets over their forms, bringing Victor’s face to his neck and burying his nose in spice-scented locks. 

“I love you, Vitya,” Yuuri whispered into his fiance's ear. 

“I love you, too, моя любовь. Thank you for listening to me,” Victor murmured back, voice already thick with sleep. Yuuri listened to the sound of Victor’s breathing slowly growing deeper and deeper, before finally evening out. 

“You’ll never have to fight alone again,” Yuuri whispered to the sleeping form, before finally allowing himself to drift off into the soothing glow of his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> моя любовь--My love


End file.
